


Fitting In

by naboru



Series: Combaticon IDW AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off is new at Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology and it’s not easy for him to fit in. Thankfully there seems to be someone who wants to help. - G1, IDW Combaticon AU, pre-war</p>
<p>This is set in the same AU/Universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2192370/chapters/4801269">Combaticons On The Lost Light</a>. It’s set pre-war, and mentions some things that are spoilers for Combaticons On The Lost Light. :p</p>
<p>It also ignore canon from MTMTE season 2 onwards and any Combaticon canon from the upcoming Till All Are One.<br/>I hope you’ll still enjoy my AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter:  
>  **Warnings/Content:** gen, implied stalking, implied accidental mutilation  
>  **Rating:** PG (eventually R)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off stood in front of the notice board and looked up his schedule of classes for the next few days.

A group of four mechs passed him, chatting and laughing. They didn’t greet him, and Blast Off could guess they didn’t look at him either.

Even surrounded by the weird he was an outcast.

He sighed.

Once the corridor was empty, he headed back to his quarters.

He was one of the very few people at the academy who didn’t have to share a room. He couldn’t blame people for not wanting to share space with him.

At his first day there he’d caused havoc just by being there.

One of the people who arrived with him had greeted him - a tank with a bright and enthusiastic energy field. He’d touched Blast Off’s shoulder and surprised him. As a result, Blast Off had turned the tanks arm to minerals, and when he’d recoiled and bumped against the wall, he’d turned that into rust. It had crumbled and left a huge hole. Everyone had stared at him.

Shockwave had laughed it off and introduced him to people, had even touched Blast Off when everyone else had been edging away. It didn't help.

The wall was repaired now, and Shockwave was still the only one who dared touch him. It was sometimes a pat on the shoulder or a nudge with his elbow. Blast Off wasn’t used to it.

He doubted he’d ever get the chance to get used to touch. 

His situation hadn’t changed much since Shockwave had asked him to join the academy. Like in Altihex, people were still afraid of him, but unlike at his old home, he didn’t have the opportunity to leave and fly into space. And he didn’t know what to do to counter people's fears of being near him. Society was something Blast Off didn’t understand. He’d been sent to space too often and too long to ever really get a grip on other people. 

It was hard to him to talk to anyone, let alone make friends or explain this weird thing he did.

Blast Off rounded the next corner, and stopped after a few steps. Someone was following him - again.

After a moment of waiting, a heliformer came into view, and stopped as soon as he noticed Blast Off. The red visor brightened for a fraction of an astrosecond; the rotor blades twitched.

Thirteen astroseconds ticked by, seeming so much longer for Blast Off, before the heliformer started moving again and passed him. 

Blast Off shifted on his feet, watching the other walk into another corridor. Only then he could relax again.

The heliformer had been following him for several days. And if he wasn't following, he was staring. It was an odd exception to the rule of being ignored and avoided, and Blast Off didn’t know how to deal with it. Every other person would probably have confronted the heliformer in his situation, but Blast Off had no clue how.

He couldn’t imagine what the other wanted from him. Blast Off didn’t even know his name, or what his ability was that had brought him to the academy.

Blast Off allowed himself a sigh, and continued his walk along the hallway. His room was close now. It was his safe space – as long as he didn’t turn the walls into dust.

* * *

Blast Off always chose to get his energon from the common room at a time when he was less likely to run into people. It was great that Shockwave gave all students energon for free, but Blast Off wished it was possible to get it from more places than the energon dispensers in the public rooms.

It was late now, because he hadn’t had the time to get his ration in the morning, and he hadn’t dared during the day. Now, almost midnight, there shouldn’t be anyone in the rec-room any more. 

While Blast Off often told those who asked that the looks he got, and the way people changed their paths when they met in the hallways didn’t bother him, it was just a cover. The looks _did_ bother him. It hurt, and made him wish he was normal.

The door to the common room opened almost silently. Just a soft swish as the metal slid aside, revealing a dimly-lit space.

Blast Off relaxed. Like he had hoped, it was deserted.

It was still no reason to linger and so he went to the closest dispenser, grabbing an empty clean cube from the shelf next to it.

Blast Off exhaled air in a sigh as he watched the cube fill. He still needed to finish his presentation for tomorrow, which he really didn’t want to give. There were few things he disliked as much as standing in front of people and everyone paying attention to him. It was the kind of situation he tried to avoid and-

“Hey.”

Blast Off startled at the unexpected greeting. He turned swiftly, his legs pressing against the table behind him. If it wasn’t for the stand of the energon dispenser, he’d have taken a step back. Fortunately he didn't turn anything into rust.

The rotary was there. How had he got in without making a sound? He was way too close for Blast Off’s tastes; the red visor was bright, the rotors quivered. His battle mask had been removed, revealing the small smile on his grey face.

“You’re Blast Off, right?” the rotary asked, even though the shuttle guessed he already knew. Wasn’t the staring and following enough? Why did the heliformer have to talk to him? “I’m Vortex,” the smaller mech continued.

Good; Blast Off had a name now, but he still didn’t know how to react. What was he supposed to say? The other had already mentioned his name, repeating it would make him look stupid.

Blast Off just stared. People hardly ever talked to him unless they had to. What did people talk about if they hadn’t had a conversation before? Blast Off didn’t even know if he shared any of his classes with Vortex.

He shifted on his feet. The silence became heavy and awkward.

It was terrifying.

Time passed. Then Blast Off startled again at the beep from the dispenser.

“Are you okay?” Vortex tilted his head.

His cube was full. Blast Off’s look flicked to the side, as if trying to look behind him at his energon.

“Could you fill me a cube, too?” The smile on Vortex’ face grew and he stepped even closer.

No matter what Blast Off would reply now, it would seem dumb.

Vortex opened his mouth again, but Blast Off didn’t give him time to speak.

Taking his energon cube, the shuttle edged around the rotary and then fled the rec-room without looking back. 

This couldn’t have gone worse. He could have at least given a small nod, maybe the rotary could have offered a topic and Blast Off might have had something to talk about.

He typed the code into the console of his quarters and sighed. Who was he kidding? He never knew how to talk to people. He’d been in space too often, and when he’d been on planet, no one had been there to practise with.

The door closed and blocked the light from the hallway, leaving Blast Off in the gloom.

He didn’t feel like finishing this presentation at all.

* * *

It could have been a good day. The presentation went better than Blast Off had anticipated and people hadn’t looked as afraid of him as they usually did.

Blast Off’s mood only dropped when he realised that, yes, Vortex did share classes with him. Which meant he hadn’t noticed the other’s staring most of the time, and now he couldn’t _not_ notice it. 

Once the classes were over, Shockwave put another dampener on Blast Off’s uplifted mind as he requested meeting him in his office. The shuttle doubted it could mean anything good. On the way there, Blast Off tried to remember a recent incident that would require a meeting, but his mind came up blank.

When the office door opened after his ping, and he saw that Shockwave wasn’t alone, Blast Off knew.

“Hey, Blast Off,” the head of the academy greeted him warmly, stepping out from behind his desk. “Thank you for joining us. Please, take a seat.”

A familiar red visor gleamed, staring at Blast Off, and the shuttle was immediately uncomfortable. Vortex was occupying one of the chairs, but didn’t say anything.

He must have really fragged up in the rec-room the previous evening.

He gave Shockwave a tiny nod, but didn’t sit down.

“You two make yourself at home while I fetch a few documents,” Shockwave said with a bright smile. “I’ll be back in a sec.” With that the door opened again and he was gone.

Blast Off looked at the exit for a moment, fighting the urge to follow. But this would only get him into more trouble, and so he reluctantly sat down next to the rotary.

The silence between them was heavy again, but the other’s face didn’t look angry. Not from what Blast Off could tell, which wasn’t all that much. Though, he’d be even more insecure about it all if Vortex wore his battle mask and hid his face.

Sitting as still as possible for what felt like an eternity, Blast Off reached the end of his endurance. Hadn’t Shockwave said he’d be back in a moment? This was ridiculous.

Turning towards the rotary, Blast Off broke the silence and asked, “Is this because of yesterday? In the common room?”

The red visor flickered, but the expression didn’t change.

“Why do you think that?” Vortex asked in return and took Blast Off off-guard. He had expected the rotary to take offence, or something equally unpleasant.

“I… well.” Blast Off shrugged. “I just left.”

“Left?” A grin appeared on Vortex’ face. “I'd call it running away.”

If Vortex was annoyed or amused, Blast Off couldn’t tell.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Vortex shrugged. His rotor blades moved, drawing Blast Off’s attention to them for a few seconds. 

“Not?” Blast Off was confused.

“No. I figured you’d be hard to talk to.” The heliformer twisted towards Blast Off. The tail rotors on his right elbow came into view; they were quivering too. “Every time I tried, you either already vanished or you looked at me like I’m going to jump you with a knife. I might have a reputation, but I’m not that bad.” 

“Oh,” the shuttle uttered, still baffled. He had never thought that people avoiding him might be because _he_ avoided them, or looked at them like that. “I’m sorry,” Blast Off said again, because he didn’t know what else to say.

The other’s smile got a different edge to it that Blast Off didn’t understand. “I said it already: don’t be.”

Blast Off opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment the door opened again and Shockwave came back in.

“I’m so sorry for the delay. I couldn't find the right datapads at first and Shutter was scolding me for not having the relevant documents in my office in the first place.” The senator went back behind his desk and dropped with a sigh on his chair.

Shutter was the academy’s administrator. To Blast Off they seemed like they were able to remember everyone’s names within minutes of arrival and knew where everything was. It didn't matter if it was a document or something from the stores like tools for repairs. It was impressive, and he understood why Shockwave depended on them.

Blast Off’s optics widened when Shockwave’s words registered fully. Documents? What kind of documents was Shockwave getting and needing? The shuttle tensed.

“Why did you want to see me?” Blast Off asked, uneasy, but his voice was flat.

The senator grinned. “We might have new students arriving soon, so we wanted to rearrange assigned quarters. Also, Blast Off, it’d be great if you shared a room with someone.”

Blast Off’s optical ridges weren’t able to move further apart. “Sharing a room with me?”

With a nod, Shockwave straightened and put the datapads on the desk. “Yes. Vortex here asked. If you’re okay with that, you two can move in to your new quarters tonight.” 

Blast Off shifted on his chair. Tonight? And, “New quarters?” he uttered, feeling stupid.

“Both your rooms are smaller and have only one berth. The new room will have a bigger window, too.” Shockwave sounded as enthusiastic as always. “So, Blast Off, you’re okay with moving in with Vortex? I think it’ll be beneficial for you both.”

“I…” Blast Off didn’t even know the mech, aside from his name. “I’m not sure I should share a room with anyone,” he tried.

Shockwave made a face of disappointment. “Is this because you disintegrated Brawl’s arm?” 

“I-“

“You haven’t destroyed anything since then,” Shockwave interrupted. “and Brawl has never been angry. You can stop hiding alone in your room.”

Keeping silent, Blast Off looked from Shockwave to Vortex and back. There had never been anyone willing to share a room with him before.

“You’re not in Altihex any more. We’re different here,” Shockwave said as if he’d read Blast Off’s mind. “Very different,” he added and laughed out at his own joke. 

Blast Off allowed himself a tiny twitch of the corners of his lips. 

“So, no further protests?” Shockwave asked, but didn’t give the shuttle time to open his mouth before he continued. “Good. Here are the documents.” He stood up once more and rounded the desk, pushing the datapads in Blast Off’s and Vortex’ hands. “The new room number is on the first page and the temporary entry code, too. Remember to change it once you entered the room. It won’t unlock with the temp-code a second time.”

“O… kay?” Blast Off managed. It was the only word before Shockwave babbled on.

“So, with this settled, I need to head off. There’s a meeting in the Senate that Shutter just reminded me about… joy. Just close the door behind you when you leave,” Shockwave said over his shoulder as he stepped out again and was gone.

This all was too much for Blast Off. He didn’t want to share a room. 

“Oh, awesome,” Vortex’ voice interrupted his thoughts. Blast Off turned to the rotary, expression blank. “Our quarters are on the fifth floor. We’ll have an awesome view!” 

Blast Off reluctantly took a look at his own datapad. Yes, the fifth floor, and according to the map it was at the end of a corridor. There was even a small common room with energon dispensers nearby, so Blast Off could sneak out for his fuel.

“Let’s get our stuff.” Vortex got to his feet, smiling brightly.

“I don’t have many things.” Blast Off said. It was true. He wouldn't have more than one box.

“That’s fine. You can help me with mine,” Vortex said and patted Blast Off on the shoulder as he passed.

The shuttle tensed, surprised and confused.

Standing in the door, Vortex turned. His rotors shuffled as he tilted his head. “Are you coming or what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Continuity:** G1, IDW Combaticon AU, pre-war  
>  **Rating:** PG (eventually R)  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

“So,” Vortex said, sitting down on Blast Off’s berth because his own was cluttered with a random assortment of his belongings. “What do we do now?”

Blast Off stood near the lockers, closing the drawer in which he'd placed his few belongings. He stared with that unreadable expression of his. Vortex was still wondering if he was annoyed or grumpy, or just nothing at all.

His processor was quiet, only a few nudges that were a sign of his sense’s confusion.

“We still need to refuel,” Vortex tried again, tilting his head.

Blast Off shrugged, but it wasn’t clear what the gesture meant. “I’ll go later.”

Vortex resisted a frown, and tried to lighten the mood. “Like in the middle of the night?” he joked. “I’ve never seen you in any of the common rooms.” 

Blast Off turned his head away, looking at the ground. He crossed his arms and at that reaction Vortex’s sense gave a flicker of understanding. Insecurity, maybe? Shame? Vortex wasn’t quite sure, but he knew he had hit a nerve. Blast Off _had_ gone to get his energon in the middle of the night.

“We can go in a few breems, that is later,” Vortex offered with a grin. He would feel odd leaving Blast Off here alone. That wasn’t how getting a roommate was meant to turn out. 

Blast Off shrugged again. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

Vortex tilted his head. The other’s voice was so blank, he didn’t know if he was trying to be polite or if it was an insult.

People had said to him Blast Off was weird, that his intention to share a room with him was just as odd. But Vortex knew they said it because they didn’t know the shuttle. Not that he did; Blast Off didn’t make it easy for him, but Vortex had his plan, and he was about to carry it out. 

Jumping off the berth, Vortex shook his rotors out and approached the shuttle with a few swift steps. “I’m not waiting, but I’m also not leaving you here,” he said, and grabbed Blast Off’s upper arm with both his hands. The other tensed under his touch, but didn’t do anything else when Vortex started to pull. 

“What are you doing?” Blast Off asked, glancing down at Vortex.

The ‘copter frowned. “I’m trying to make you move.” The shuttle was like a rock, and his crossed arms weren’t helpful either. 

“Don’t do that,” the shuttle muttered, and shrugged his shoulder as if trying to shake Vortex off. He stepped aside, getting out of Vortex’ reach.

“Not in _that_ direction,” Vortex grumbled, but Blast Off’s arms were free now, and so he took the shuttle’s wrist. “The door’s at the opposite side.” Vortex pulled again.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Well, I have to if you won’t move. I’m not letting you stay here only to go out in the middle of the night.” Vortex sighed and stopped pulling for a moment, looking at the other. “You’re gonna wake me up.”

Blast Off’s expression was blank. With a wave of his hand and minimal effort, he shook off Vortex’ grip. “You won’t even be able to sleep in your berth if it’s cluttered like that.”

“Heh, guess we have to share your berth then.” 

Blast Off frowned, and Vortex’ sense didn’t know if he was angry or confused or something else entirely.

They were quiet for a moment. Blast Off’s expression didn’t change and his frame didn't move while Vortex grinned up at him.

Eventually, the shuttle sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Whatever. If I refuel with you now, will you stop touching me, and sleep on your own berth?”

“Sure,” Vortex lied, his rotor blades giving a flick. 

“Fine, then let’s go,” Blast Off said just as blankly as he said anything else.

“Awesome!” Vortex took Blast Off’s hand and turned, heaving the arm over his shoulder as he walked. The shuttle stumbled behind him, his field flaring with bewilderment and surprise. It was the first time Vortex felt the other’s energy field. 

They were out of the door already when Blast Off muttered, “You said you would stop touching me.” The shuttle sounded different now, but there was no way to tell what it meant.

“Oops, looks like I was lying.” Vortex glanced over his shoulder, flashing another grin. “Just making sure you’re really coming.”

Blast Off just sighed again. 

* * *

Vortex let go of Blast Off’s arm once they reached the second floor.

“Why are we heading here?” the shuttle asked. “There’s a rec-room with an energon dispenser close to our room.”

Vortex turned and walked backwards in front of the other, his field flaring deliberately brightly. “I know, but we always meet here.”

Blast Off slowed. “We?”

Oh frag, that was clearly too much. “Yeah,” Vortex replied overly cheerfully. “Me and a few others meet sometimes for dinner.” 

The shuttle almost came to a halt, and even though Vortex couldn’t read Blast Off, he still knew what it meant.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he said and reached for Blast Off’s arm again.

“I-“ Blast Off began as he stepped out of reach, but Vortex interrupted him.

“You're not going upstairs again. We’re roommates now, and we’ll refuel together.” This really wasn’t as easy as Vortex had hoped. Why was the shuttle so eager _not_ to meet anyone? “That’s what roommates do!” 

Blast Off opened his mouth, but closed it again. Vortex tilted his head, and earned another deep sigh and shrug. “Fine… but seriously, stop touching me?” It was a question, not a demand, and Vortex let his rotors drop slightly.

“Okay, no more touching,” he agreed, and added in his mind _for today_. “But you go first. I totally expect you to go back to our room once I turn around.”

Blast Off gave a brief nod. “If I must,” he muttered, and added louder as he passed Vortex, “I still don’t understand why you want me to come along.”

Vortex fell in step next to the other. “I told you, because that’s what roommates do.”

There was no response to that.

Vortex chose to ignore the silence. He didn’t know what it meant anyway, and he wasn’t about to ask. Not now. Maybe later, when Blast Off had got used to him.

The hallway had been empty, it was quite late for refuelling, and most students were either in the library or their rooms. It was quiet on several levels, and it changed for Vortex once they entered the rec-room.

There were about ten people, and Brawl was the 'loudest'. As always he was enthusiastic, energetic, easy-going and happy to listen or tell his own story. Skids was next to him, quieter, calm and collected and also tired from his classes.

Most people were tired; there were some Vortex didn’t know by name, but their manners were familiar, like the static background sound of an unstable comm-line. 

Next to Vortex, Blast Off walked more slowly again, but when Vortex patted his arm, he followed wordlessly to the table with Brawl and Skids.

“Hey,” Vortex greeted his friends, and he was greeted by confusion. Brawl’s optics flickered, and Skids tried to hide his reaction. The grounder was wary as he looked briefly at Blast Off, Brawl was amazed. “I’m getting us drinks,” Vortex said. “You two want some more?”

Skids shook his head, still cautious, Brawl gave a nod. “Sure, why not,” he said with a grin.

Vortex flashed a grin in return. “Back in a sec.” He turned towards the energon dispenser and left Blast Off with his friends. From his peripheral vision, he watched. Brawl’s reaction was loud enough to understand without words; Skids tilted his head, and Blast Off just stood there.

It was awkward, and Brawl found it awkward as well. Vortex saw him offering the shuttle a chair at the table, the one right next to him. It made Vortex smile as Blast Off finally sat down. He took three cubes from the shelf and focused on getting their energon.

By the time Vortex headed back, Brawl had loosened up again and was gesticulating wildly.

“And then it exploded! Just like that, without any warning,” the tank said excitedly, causing Skids to grin. 

Blast Off just sat, unmoving.

“What exploded?” Vortex wanted to know as he put the cubes down and took the chair between Skids and the shuttle.

“Oh,” Brawl grinned widely, “Function messed up during Chemistry and blew up a good portion of the extractor fan.”

Vortex raised an optical ridge. “Well… I guess that means we have late classes tomorrow.”

Brawl nodded. “Likely. The explosion took out most of the chimney thingy and the wall. It was amazing.”

Vortex allowed himself a smirk. He had nothing against sleeping in.

“Hey,” the tank announced, looking at Blast Off, who visibly tensed. “Can you make things explode, too? I mean with the stuff you do? I never saw you use your skill again after we met that day.”

“Brawl…” Skids muttered, giving him a look that told he wanted the tank to be quiet. Skids always felt responsible for his classmate, just like he felt responsible for Trailbreaker not drinking too much.

Most people probably knew it without Vortex’ sense, but Vortex always saw it, and now the grounder was especially sensitive of Brawl’s tactlessness.

“I… no,” Blast Off said, and shrugged. Vortex watched him from his peripheral vision; he didn’t want to stare.

“What no?” Brawl asked, ignoring Skids’ reprimand and Blast Off’s obvious displeasure.

“I don’t make things explode.”

“Oh.” Brawl was disappointed. “But you can change them somehow?”

Blast Off took his energon cube and drank, and Vortex knew this, too, wasn't going as planned.

“So,” Vortex interrupted the conversation and drew the tank’s attention to him, “what did Function do to ruin the chemistry auditorium? I wasn’t here when you told the full story.”

“Right, you don’t know. So, you know Function has this thing where he ignores most labels because he puts everything always back at the same place and just grabs the materials and stuff?” Brawl’s face lit up in delight again. “So, he just grabbed blindly into the cabinet today…”

Vortex only half listened to the story, but he reacted accordingly with a nod or another grin or laugh to make the tank happy. He paid more attention to Blast Off and Skids. The former sipping his energon, still tense, the latter giving him a thank-you nod for distracting Brawl. 

* * *

Vortex lay on his side on his berth. He’d put the things that were on top of it either under it or on the floor. He didn’t think Blast Off would have been happy if he’d really lain down on the shuttle’s berth. 

Though Vortex wasn’t sure if Blast Off could even _be_ happy or unhappy. Staring at the shuttle on the berth in the small niche, he didn’t see anything. It was quiet, and it was both relaxing and uncomfortable. Maybe Vortex should have thought his plan through and got to know the other better before suggesting they move in.

But Shockwave had been so excited and hopeful when Vortex had told him it was quiet around the shuttle, and he’d be able to endure him as a roommate. And not just endure. Vortex didn’t want to be alone. He hated being by himself, but he also couldn’t be with people for too long.

Vortex’ visor cast a red glow on his berth covering. The shuttle probably saw it, just like Vortex saw the purple from Blast Off’s visor that was focused on the ceiling. 

The shuttle shifted, his fingers flexing on the sheets so slightly Vortex almost missed it.

“Thank you,” the shuttle broke the silence. 

Vortex grinned. “What for?” Maybe it was because he’d taken the other to the rec-room, to get him to know people.

“You made him stop talking to me,” Blast Off replied, and shattered Vortex' train of thought. He couldn’t deny he was disappointed.

“You mean Brawl…”

The purple glow from the visor moved with the nod. 

“He can get easily excited,” Vortex continued, “and doesn’t realise when he steps on anyone’s pedes. But he doesn’t mean to be tactless. He, well,” Vortex gave a shrug, “he just is.” 

“I see.”

“When Shockwave said Brawl isn’t angry about what you did to his arm, he meant it.” Vortex shuffled his rotor blades down and put his hand under his chin as he raised himself a little. “Brawl is just excited about what you do.”

“I see,” Blast Off said again, but added after a few astroseconds. “I don’t like talking about it.”

Vortex frowned. “About the incident?”

“About what I do.” 

That was ridiculous, Vortex thought, but didn’t say it. “Because it’s complicated to explain, or-“

“Because it’s dangerous,” Blast Off interrupted. “I can’t control it very well.”

“Uh, okay?” Vortex shuffled on the berth to get more comfortable. “But you’re not the only one. Look at Glitch. He even hurts himself when he uses his skill.” At that, Vortex sat up fully, optics behind the visor widened. “Does it hurt when you use it?”

Finally, Blast Off turned his head and looked at him. “No. Not myself.”

“Have you ever killed anyone by accident?” Vortex asked, and wished he could have stopped himself. 

Blast Off didn’t move, but he also didn’t respond for a long while. And Vortex had talked about Brawl’s tactlessness when he wasn’t any better. Frag.

“They sent me into space to keep it from happening,” Blast Off finally said, but it was neither a yes nor a no. “I don’t understand why you want to share a room with me.”

“I don’t like being alone.” It was okay to be honest there. Vortex wanted to get closer to the shuttle. He wanted them to be friends.

“There are enough people aside from me to share a room with.” It wasn’t a question, a statement, but if judging or confused, Vortex didn’t know.

He shrugged again. “You’re quiet.”

“And you couldn’t have just told anyone else to stop talking if it became too much?”

Vortex understood Blast Off’s suspicion - if it _was_ suspicion. “I don’t mean quiet like that. I know what people think. It’s loud to me.”

“You can read minds?” Blast Off said, and this Vortex could decipher: he was shocked. 

“No, not like that.” The ‘copter laughed. “I know when they lie. What they feel. I see when they're hiding something, when they're nervous, these kind of things. It’s like a sense, like seeing or smelling.”

Blast Off’s optics flickered, but he kept quiet.

“I just can’t turn it off,” Vortex explained further, “that’s why I had a single room before, too.” 

Blast Off opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything.

Vortex didn’t want to put the other off, and so he continued, “But I can’t sense anything from you, and when I told Shockwave, he was happy to give us a room.”

“Why don’t you sense anything from me?” Blast Off asked.

“I don’t know.” Vortex was honest. He hadn’t met anyone like Blast Off before. He’d met people that were difficult to read, like sociopaths, but Vortex usually understood them after a day or two. This hadn’t been the case with Blast Off. “I first thought you might have an antisocial personality disorder, but I can confirm you now that that’s not the case. Well, I don't think so.”

Blast Off’s expression changed to a deep frown. “Thank you, I guess?”

Vortex gave a cheesy grin. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, though. The usual way.”

Blast Off vented air, his face relaxing again as the frown vanished. “I’m not certain I know what the usual way is.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” 

Blast Off merely huffed and turned his head again to stare at the ceiling. “We need to sleep now,” he said and powered his optical sensors down. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Vortex replied, but didn’t lie down again. Instead, he watched Blast Off a bit longer. 

The shuttle was relaxed, his ventilation even. There was nothing coming from the other right now, though Vortex hadn’t been completely honest when he’d said he didn’t sense anything at all from Blast Off.

It was mostly silent and never clear, that was true, but sometimes there was this air of sadness, or melancholy that Vortex didn’t quite understood. It was distressing to watch. And a part of Vortex' plan was to help Blast Off get rid of it. He had Vortex now, and Vortex was determined to become Blast Off’s friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Continuity:** G1, IDW Combaticon AU, pre-war  
>  **Rating:** PG (eventually R)  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off awoke confused.

This wasn’t his room.

The air was different, and the noises. There _were_ noises where there shouldn’t be.

Looking next to him, Blast Off froze. There was a second berth in the room, with that heliformer who'd been following him. 

An astrosecond later, his memory banks booted and he knew why he wasn’t alone in his room.

And it _was_ his room: his shared room. He should have protested in Shockwave’s office. Or when Vortex followed him to pack up his belongings.

_”Wow, you really don’t have much stuff,”_ the ‘copter had said. After that, Vortex had urged him to come along to help him with his own things, and Blast Off again had failed to protest.

With his box, he’d followed the other. He’d actually helped, and had kept quiet once more when Vortex pushed a second box into his arms.

Vortex had talked most of the time, had tried to start a real conversation, and Blast Off had been overwhelmed by it. Vortex didn’t need to talk to him, and yet he did. All the time. 

Blast Off looked back at the ceiling and sighed. He should get up and get energon before the rec-room got too crowded. Or before Vortex woke up and dragged him along again.

It wasn’t that Blast Off disliked people, he just couldn’t deal with them. Especially not with strangers, and considering that he didn’t know many people, everyone was a stranger.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it and stood up very carefully.

The previous night they had gone back to their quarters quite late, and Vortex had ended up sweeping all the things from his berth to the floor. Some he’d kicked under it, but the ground between their beds was still cluttered with random things.

Blast Off found a bit of space to put one foot, then his other, and stood there a moment. He didn’t want to wake Vortex up, so he had to be quiet. But there were datapads, boxes, bags of snacks and other things between him and the door.

Why did their berths have to be up against the wall? It would have been so much easier in his old room, where Blast Off had been able to get out of the bed on both sides.

With a sigh, he tried to move – instantly heard a squeal and a crack as he stepped on something.

He froze.

Vortex stirred.

Taking another step to get out of Vortex’ field of vision, Blast Off stepped on something else. He stepped immediately back, hit something with his heel and got half caught in it. Blast Off swung his arm to stop himself from toppling, but stumbled, the familiar impulse building. And then it was released as his aft hit the floor.

“Good morning?” Vortex said, over the crackling of metal and other materials being turned into salt and minerals.

Blast Off didn’t move. Vortex stared.

There was trail where the current had flown, salt and minerals as wide as two hands where before Vortex’ things had been. Datapads and snacks didn’t exist any more, and one datapad lay half-changed. It broke apart with a creak.

Blast Off tensed. “I’m sorry.” They would have to repair the floor too.

“What… wow, okay?”

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Blast Off tried, but it sounded false. Of course he hadn’t, but he hadn’t been able to control himself – again.

Vortex leaned out of the berth and looked over the damage, his gaze lingering on the datapads. “I guess you need to give me some of your notes.”

“Yes, sure.”

“Were you trying to sneak out?” Vortex asked, his visor still on the mess, as though he was searching for something.

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” There were so many things Blast Off didn’t want to do and yet had done; he felt worse than his first few days at the Academy. He should get a single room again. He needed to talk to Shockwave.

“It’s okay,” Vortex said and leant down. He took one of the mineral lumps and watched it more closely. The things still had their shape, they just looked like crystals now.

The ‘copter sighed and put the crystal on his berthside table. Blast Off couldn’t guess what it used to be.

“I’ll help you clean up,” Vortex said with a grin that looked different from the ones last night. Blast Off couldn’t say what was wrong with it. “And after that, we can head to the rec-room.”

Blast Off had wanted to refuel alone. But it wouldn't be polite to state this now, after destroying Vortex’ belongings.

“We also need to call the caretaker because of the floor,” Blast Off said instead, and felt stupid.

Vortex sat up and vented air loudly as he stretched. His rotors flicked and shuffled. For the shuttle it was hard to imagine how it was to live with appendages on one’s back.

“I think we should leave it like that.” The ‘copter tilted his head. “It looks cool.”

Blast Off tensed even more. His jaw clenched. It would be a reminder of his uncontrolled outburst, and he would dislike it. But he didn’t feel as though he was in the position to argue.

He shrugged. “If you think so,” he muttered, and slowly stood up.

The day could only get better.

* * *

Blast Off couldn’t tell if Vortex was angry at him.

Blast Off _could_ tell that he himself was rather confused when Vortex had thanked him for waking him up. 

Apparently the ‘copter had truly believed their first class would get cancelled due to the incident in the chemistry auditorium. 

There had never been an official announcement in the evening, and once they entered the rec-room – Vortex had insisted they refuel together – there was a message on the schedule board. The class _had_ been cancelled, but it was replaced by a “social connecting and environmental supporting event”. 

In short, the class had to clean up the mess Function had made, and Vortex was grateful he wouldn’t be late.

While they were walking to the auditorium, Brawl had whispered to Blast Off that Vortex had a record for being late and he was close to getting a penalty. The tank also said that maybe with Blast Off as roommate now, Vortex would be able to be on time. 

Blast Off had only shrugged. He didn’t want to be responsible for anyone being late for classes or not.

Right now, the whole class was responsible for making the room usable for classes again, but Blast Off doubted they would manage that in one day.

Chairs and tables lay around, cluttered and partly scorched. The ceiling was dark in some places, and there was still the residue of fire-extinguishing foam. It was unnecessary to mention the huge hole in the wall where once had sat the fan that sucked up the poisonous gasses caused by chemical reactions.

There was no way they would be able to replace it. This was work for a professional.

Despite that whole theatre was meant for socialising, Blast Off tried to stay by himself. This roommate issue was enough for now. He didn’t need even more company, but Vortex and Brawl didn’t seem to understand.

For the first hour, they followed Blast Off wherever he tried to sneak away. They kept talking to him, and Vortex kept patting Blast Off’s upper arm when he wanted his attention. 

Blast Off was confused again when he actually _did_ find himself alone. It had to be almost ten minutes before he realised he was working by himself on cleaning the stains from the wall near the door.

Looking around, he spotted Vortex and Brawl standing with a group of people near the hole. His jaw clenched, and he regretted not having been more responsive to them talking. He also wondered what was so exciting that several people had to stare at the same spot. 

Clenching his fists, Blast Off made his mind up and reluctantly stepped towards the group.

“Well, Windcharger can’t help here,” a grounder said – Blast Off didn't know his name.

“It’s concrete, of course he can’t help,” Brawl grumbled and crossed his arms.

Blast Off dared get closer and saw what they were staring at. It was a huge part of the wall on the floor. A concrete boulder that lay in a puddle of… something. It was bright blue and didn’t smell very pleasant.

Blast Off raised his optical ridge.

“We could wait for Tidal?” Vortex suggested, scratching the back of his head.

“Are you nuts?” It was Brawl again. “We don’t know what kind of puddle it is. His shockwave'll just cause another explosion.”

“I thought you like explosions?” Vortex joked, nudging Brawl with his elbow.

“Only when I don’t have to clean up afterwards.” 

“Well,” the nameless grounder muttered, “Trailbreaker could help? With a forcefield around, Tidal could use his shockwave and-“

“Why don’t you just lift it?” Blast Off cut in. 

The group startled and turned to him.

“Uh,” Vortex mumbled, “it’s heavy.”

“There’s not enough room for two of us to grab it. And I don’t wanna step in this blue stuff,” Brawl replied.

Blast Off was staring down at them. They all were smaller than him, so he could understand their concerns. With a shrug and a sigh, he stepped closer to the boulder, Skids and Brawl making room for him. Eyeing the concrete, Blast Off leant down to get a good grip on it.

“Oh, right,” Vortex said, “you could use your-“

Blast Off pulled the boulder towards him. It creaked . Testing his grip, Blast Off clenched his hands tighter around the clean parts, and lifted it up. It _was_ heavy. No wonder they didn’t want to do it. His joints tensed as he heaved it off the floor and he took a few steps to the side. It wasn’t easy to put down carefully, but he managed, laying it down with the blue chemical-covered side up. He drew his hands back and peered at them; nothing was on them.

“We should neutralise that liquid before we move it any further or break it apart,” Blast Off said and tensed when he saw how everyone was looking at him. He shifted slightly. “Did I do something wrong?” He should have stayed away from the group and just kept cleaning the wall. 

“No, nothing's wrong.” It was Vortex who spoke, walking towards him with this grin on his face. Right now, Blast Off wished the ‘copter would wear his mask. “You’re just… strong. Wow.” 

There was no was Blast Off could think to reply to that, and so he just shrugged again.

“I'll get Function,” Skids thankfully said, drawing Vortex’ intense gaze away from Blast Off. “He needs to figure out what kind of stuff that really is.”

“Yeah, he made this mess,” Brawl grunted. “He should have been here in the first place!”

The group scattered to tend to different areas of the auditorium again, waiting for Function to take care of the puddle.

Blast Off started to rearrange the tables and put them up the right way. Vortex stuck with him, but he didn’t chat like before.

Blast Off didn’t know what to make of it, or the way the ‘copter looked at him.

* * *

Blast Off sat on the berth of the coach’s room and waited. He was early, and Pyxos still had to read through a datapad before their private tutorial began.

Blast Off took the time to look out of the window. Iacon was busy outside. Traffic flew by the building and lights shimmered outside. He hadn’t been out much since his arrival at the academy, but Blast Off didn’t miss it. He was used to being inside.

“So,” Pyxos said and drew Blast Off’s attention to her. When he'd turned his head towards her she continued. “I heard you have a roommate now?”

Blast Off nodded. “Vortex. He’s a heliformer.”

Pyxos smiled and stood up, rounding the desk to sit down in a chair opposite the berth. “I know him. Well, not much, but I know who he is. He can read gestures and mimic.”

Another nod. “He told me.” Blast Off shifted. “He said he can’t read me. He initiated this whole roommate issue because of that. I didn’t appreciate it.”

Pyxos raised an optical ridge. “You _didn’t_ appreciate it?”

He ignored the implications of her emphasis and deflected the question. “I think he also doesn’t appreciate it any more after this morning.”

“Why do you think that?”

Blast Off’s jaw clenched. It was never easy to admit to his failure, even though it happened often enough. “I stumbled and ruined some of his belongings that were on the floor.” He huffed. “Not the best start for sharing a room with a stranger.”

Pyxos leant back and smiled. “I doubt he minded.”

“But I think he did. He took one of the changed things from the floor and kept it. We threw all the other stuff away.” Blast Off sighed and rubbed his face. He didn’t know why he was bothered like this. It wasn’t like he could change who he was, or Vortex hadn’t known what he was getting himself into.

“Did you turn it into rust or minerals?”

“Minerals,” Blast Off answered shortly.

“Oh, that’s great,” Pyxos announced and made Blast Off stare at her in confusion. “We know that you can turn things back more easily from minerals, so maybe you can change back whatever Vortex kept.” 

“I hardly think so.” Sure, he’d managed to turn something back once, but it had been luck, and it’d still been messed up. He’d only break things even more if he tried.

“I know you have no confidence in your skills, but that’s understandable.” Now it was Pyxos who sighed. “In Altihex they never tried to support you, so you have no idea how to control it. That’s one reason why Shockwave invited you here. You can do so much good, you just need to be shown how.”

Blast Off kept quiet. Thinking of all the things, sentient and insentient alike, that he’d changed by accident, he couldn’t believe her words.

Pyxos sighed again. “You make it very hard to convince you. How are you supposed to control it better if you don’t believe in yourself?” She shook her head and didn’t leave any time for Blast Off to reply. “I wanted to talk about the upgrades we discussed last time. There are several scanners for root-modes that are compatible with your frame.”

Blast Off tilted his head. “Did you tell Shockwave about it?”

Pyxos shook her head. “Not yet. I want you to decide on one or two models that you think work best before I ask for funding. I can’t see him denying our request, though. It just has to be official for accounting.”

Blast Off gave a nod and relaxed. When did he tense up? The upgraded scanners were something he was looking forward to. They meant he would be able to scan his surroundings in root-mode and get detailed readings on materials and elements. This in turn would hopefully result in him being able to change things more accurately, or not at all.

“Okay, have a look here.” Pyxos handed him a datapad. “This one is has a wide range, but it eats more energy and has to be linked directly to your endo-skeleton. I’m not sure your body will integrate it like this.”

Blast Off suppressed a shudder. He remembered scientists in Altihex trying to tinker with his endo-skeleton. “It’s also quite heavy,” he said, just to give another reason not to have to choose this one. 

Pyxos smiled at him, probably having seen though him, and scrolled to the next scanner without further comment.

It took a while before they decided on the most reasonable upgrade for Blast Off’s scanners, and a short while more until the necessary forms were filled in. Soon Blast Off would have mid-range scanners that gave him the knowledge that would hopefully lead to fewer accidents. It would be good to know what the air and things around consisted off, and also what Blast Off turned them into if he did.

“So,” Pyxos clapped her hands, “with that settled, let’s end our session as usual.”

Blast Off vented an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.” Giving a lopsided smile, Pyxos patted Blast Off’s knee. “Which reminds me, did you do your exercise regularly last week?”

“Exercise” was a bold word for just sitting about not doing anything. That was what he thought of meditating. Not that he told Pyxos about it, and he did do it every so often, but nowhere near as often as he was supposed to.

“I did it a few times.” Blast Off admitted.

“Well, that’s better than none, I guess. You need to make it a habit.” 

With another sigh, Blast Off shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” Pyxos said with a soft voice, “I hope you know I just want to help you?”

“I know.”

Pyxos’ smile was back, and her field touched Blast Off’s briefly.

“Okay, then shut down your optics.”

The shuttle did as he was told.

“Relax, inhale deeply and count to ten… listen to my voice, but be aware of your surroundings: of the hum of the air conditioning… the soft sound of steps outside... Exhale, and count to ten…”

Blast Off vented air out, his intakes quieter than usual. He tried to focus on what was around him, on the soft noises and Pyxos’ voice and energy field that he knew was there but couldn’t sense.

Blast Off truly tried, but all he could think off was how he was supposed to be relaxed like that with Vortex around.


End file.
